Lucky wings
by xXCrystal WinterXx
Summary: When Lucy is kicked out from Team Natsu by her so called 'Nakama' she finds out she is the royal heir to the dragon realm and is also asked to join a new guild and who is this Dark Mage fighting along side with Zeref? Will there be anyone who can stop their evil plans? Find out...
1. Chapter 1 You'll Regret it

**Me: Hi Minna-san!  
****This is my first chapter and Fanfiction so please go easy on me! Sorry if there are any mistakes throughout it!  
**

**Natsu: Yeaahhh! I'm all fired up!**

**Me: You know what you must do Natsu! *Twitches eyebrow slightly***

**Natsu: A-Aye! Winter does not own Fairy tail or Its characters. All that goes to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**- Lucy's P.O.V-**

"Finally another mission gone well, I earned 70 000 Jewels to pay my rent" I thought out loud while walking on the pathway towards Fairy Tail with the company of Plue. Being deep in thought I didn't even notice I was in front of the guild before moving closer to the brown double doors I sent my dog-like spirit back to the Celestial realm. I could hear all the loud partying and I haven't even opened the doors yet! Taking a deep breathe I pushed the large doors open gently only to be greeted by even louder shouting, singing and music. I don't get how they can keep this up for three months straight. "Ohayo Minna" I called out to the guild but only got a welcoming from the only people that talked to me; Wendy, Juvia, Master, Gajeel, Levy and the exceeds. The rest would just ignore me, even Team Natsu. But I'm kind of used to it by now, Oh. I haven't explained, Since Lisanna 'came back from the dead' I've been ignored by almost the entire guild, everyone forgot about my existence and when they actually realized I was there they would laugh at me.

"Lu-chan!" A familiar voice snapped me out of my deep thoughts again "Lu-chan!"

"Huh?, Oh Levy-chan" I glanced at my best friend who's face was filled with concern "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to read your novel but it was like you were in a world of your own!" Levy-chan teased, I could hear little giggles from the exceeds.

"Sorry Levy-chan it's at ho-" I was about to reply but was cut off by a voice I haven't heard in ages.

"Oi Luce! We need to talk!" Natsu. Natsu wanted to talk to me, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. It would of if I didn't catch the serious tone in his voice "We want Lisanna in our group instead of you". Did I hear that right? Or is my mind playing tricks?

"Uh... What?" Was all my lips called say, hoping the words I thought weren't real and that he said something else. But, being dense like always he repeated those word... The words I hoped to never hear 'We want Lisanna in our group instead of you' and to top it off it came out of his mouth. The one I love. Yes I love Natsu, I've loved him for a while now, ever since phantom lord I was starting to realize my small feelings for him.

"We want you out of the group because your weak and you hide behind your spirits expecting them to protect you" it was Gray this time, my brotherly figure. Those words shattered my heart even more than it was

"Plus your always complaining about your rent so you can go on solo-missions and train to be stronger" Erza... Why? I thought we were a team... Obviously not. I could feel my eyes giving up to the tears threatening to fall.

"We only had you as a replacement for Lisanna anyway" Replacement? Replacement? My mind was screaming but my body was already trembling in sadness I couldn't get myself to say it. "So will you leave?".

"S-Sure, T-that's fine with.. Me" I hesitated my golden bangs shadowing my soon to be tearful eyes.

"Awesome! Erza, Gray, Let's go tell her!" Natsu said as he flashed his trademark smile to them, not even turning around to look at me. I let a tear fall down my check before walking up the stairs, ignoring the calls from my real nakama.

I was holding back oceans of tears that were threatening to fall. Finally looking around the second floor I found a door that said 'MASTER' In big hold letters, not even hesitating I knocked on the door and heard him say come in. Turning the knob of the door and pushing it slightly I saw dozens of paper work stacked on his desk probably council complaints about Fairy Tail's missions and destruction. "Hello my child, what can I do for you?" I could hear a slight pinch of shock in his voice since I never come up here.

"I wish to leave Fairy tail" I said confidently but I was still trying to hold back the tears.

"B-but why Lucy? Did something happen?" His voice filled with sadness, concern and slight anger. I started explaining what had happened for the last three months saying how I was being ignored.

-Natsu's P.O.V-

I turned my head at the sound of creaking steps, only to see our now ex-team blonde walking up the steps. She had her hands curled up in fists as she made her way up the stairs. Her usually scent was mixed with a hint of salt, 'was she crying? Was she crying about being kicked off? She said it was alright so why was she crying'. That's when a thought removed all my questions, She is just proving she is more weak! Haha weakling!'

-Lucy P.O.V-

"Then they kick me out just to let Lisanna on the team and called me weak and useless" I finished my story and was now letting silent tears drop from my cheeks, I looked over at the awfully quite master just to see him shaking in anger. "Please, I would like to leave fairy tail to get stronger" Master hesitated before saying anything.

"If that is your wish child, than I cannot do anything about it. But before I remove your mark you must promise me you will keep in touch with fairy tail and remember the rules" I nodded as he replayed the rules to me and carefully took my right hand and waved his left over it. I looked down at my now glowing hand sadly before he removed his hand only to display a empty and smooth back hand. I let my last tears drops before standing up and looking towards master.

"Please do not tell anyone I'm gone until they actually notice, also don't speak about this to Team Natsu or anyone else in the guild" Is aid sternly and began walking over to the door my hand reached the handle and I stood there for a while before speaking again. "Thank you for everything Mas- I mean Makarov" and with that I opened the door and left but could hear Makarov whisper something that I think was 'good luck my child'.

Walking down the stairs I lowered my head so no one could see my now puffy red eyes, the guild was silent and I couldn't help but wonder why. Not only that I could hear whispers about me being kicked out and voices saying 'She deserved it she is so weak' and 'weakling'. I ignored it, I also ignored the calls and silent whispers from my real friends. It was silent that you could hear a pin drop if you tried hard enough, but that was all stopped when I heard the small giggles coming from my ex-teams group. Finally having the guts to look up, I turned and gave a glare that was rivaling Erza's, taking a deep breathe I spoke words of determination that was never going to leave my head until completed. "Team Natsu, I will defeat you" My voice was cold and emotionless everyone in the guild shivered from it, even Erza. And with that I left, I planned to leave so I could have a new life, new personaIty, new powers, new everything but with the same goal. To defeat team Natsu and show them I'm not weak.

* * *

**So that was my first chapter! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Natsu: Why am I the bad guy**

**Lucy: Why am I kicked out?**

**Gray: Tsk, Kicking Lucy out are we Ashbrain?**

**Me: Natsu, You'll find out soon. Lucy, Its part of the story we have been through this and Gray... Your clothes... Anyway! Please give me feedback on it ^-^ Stay tuned to find out what happens next, Byeeeee! 3**


	2. Chapter 2 Thank you

**Me: Hope you liked the other chapter, this is the newest one. I'm going to try and upload every time that I can. Enjoy :D**

**Lucy: Does it get better for me? **

**Me: You'll have to wait and seeeee, please do what you need to do :D**

**Lucy: Yes, Winter-chan does not own Fairy tail or any of the characters! Hiro Mashima does_. _**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'Could this day get any worse?' I shouted mentally in my head. I was filled with anger and sadness at the same time. I had paid the landlady the jewels for this months rent before rushing home. People had gotten out of my way since I had an aura that could kill. Finally arriving home, without realizing I slammed the door only to be greeted by a golden glowing light. Loke. He had forced himself out of the gate and instead of flirting, his face was full of concern. I couldn't help but feel gratitude towards my trustworthy celestial spirit.

"Lucy, Are you all-right?" He spoke with a tone that was not flirting but more with caring and respect "Tell me what they did to you, I could feel your distress." Oh how I wanted to tell him everything but that would only cause him to go after the guild and team Natsu. I don't want that to happen. No. I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I had to keeptelling myself that it was only because they missed a friend. Yeah... They just missed a friend.

"I'm fine Loke, really. I just left the guild to train. Please tell Virgo to come I want her help. You can return now." Not wanting to discuss this matter any further I closed his gate, but not before giving him a small smile of gratitude. Moments later a flash happened and Virgo appeared in her regular made outfit.

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, no, no, no!" I shook my head and waved my hands in front of my face. "I would like you to help me pack and store my things in the spirit world." With that we started packing my stuff; books, bedding, stationary, clothes, paper, the jewels I got from my last mission and all my other belongings. While Virgo was coming back and forth to store my stuff in the Spirit world, I sat down at my desk and got out some papers to write letters to the guild, Levy, Gajeel, Exceeds, Wendy, Juvia, Master and Team Natsu_._

* * *

_Levy-chan,_

_Sorry I left without an explanation or talking to you, please forgive me? Anyway I left my novel on my desk. Please don't get mad at anyone in the guild and admit your feelings to Gajeel already! You would be so cute! Thank you for talking to me and I hope you enjoy the novel! Don't worry I'll be back!_

_From your best friend,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

_Gajeel,_

_Thank you for not ignoring me when the rest of the guild were. Now go confess to Levy-chan! I know you like her! When I visit again you to must be together, Understand? Please keep Levy-chan safe and be there for her. Don't get in to many fights with Natsu, Okay?_

_From Bunny-girl._

* * *

_Happy,_

_Sorry about leaving, I hope you can forgive me? I will bring fish when I come and visit again! I promise. I know you don't mean it when you make fun of me like calling me weird. Keep trying your luck with Carla I'm sure she will soon understand your love. Try and make sure Natsu doesn't blow the whole guild up will you? Thank you for being there when not many other were._

_From Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

_Carla,_

_Cheer Wendy up for me please, I think she will need it and tell her to continue with her training! Give Happy a chance maybe? I know you secretly like him back. I'll be back okay?_

_From Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

_Lily,_

_Keep training with Gajeel and thank you for talking to me when I needed it! I appreciated it, Make sure Gajeel doesn't cause to much trouble._

_From Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

_Wendy,_

_Your like a little sister to me, Your so happy and friendly to everyone, Keep training because I know you will become one of the best dragon slayers out there! I promise I'll visit and send letters if I get the time. Keep healing the guild when they get injured but don't push yourself to hard. Thank you for healing me whenever I came back wounded and talking to me when I felt lonely. Oh, and try and get Carla and Happy together, for me? Thank you again._

_From Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

_Juvia,_

_I am not your love rival! I don't like Gray. Keep admitting your feelings to him because I know he will accept it sooner or later. Thank you for talking to me when I need someone to and welcoming me back from missions. Good luck with Gray and try to keep him from getting into lots of fights with Natsu or any of the other guild. Also try to get him into the habit of wearing clothes._

_From Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

_Master,_

_Thank you so much for; accepting me into the guild, talking to me and welcoming me to be one of your Nakama. Like I said before I will visit sometimes but secretly, and I'll send letters when ever I can! You let me come to the guild with open arms and try to cheer everyone up and hopefully you get on the councils good side. Lets hope Fairy tale doesn't cause to many complaints. Also don't tell the guild I left until they actually realize I'm gone. Thanks for everything again._

_From Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

_Fairy tail,_

_Ever since Lisanna came back you have all been ignoring me like I meant nothing at all, Why? I don't blame Lisanna because she couldn't of had anything to do with how you were all acting. I feel betrayed by all of you, what ever happened to we are 'nakama'. I only had a few people talk to me and those people were Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Master, The Exceeds and Wendy. The rest of you didn't even notice me when I was wounded from a mission or when I came back and said Hi you all Ignored me. I hope your happy, I left. But I don't blame any of you, How could I? After all the times you have saved me. I still can't bring myself to hate you. Team Natsu, Don't cause to much trouble for Master. Please Cheer up if you do miss me._

_From your former guild member,_

_Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

_Erza,_

_Thank you for always protecting me, you were like an older sister to me. But I guess things change, keep Natsu and Gray from fighting all the time. I sure hope it didn't take long for you to notice I was gone. I am sorry I was not strong enough to be on Team Natsu, don't worry we will have a time where we will see who is the strongest out of us. Until then don't stop training. I want a challenge and keep eating your strawberry cake. Even though I thought of you as my sister, you are now becoming an enemy that will regret ever kicking me out. Until then Erza._

_From your former team member,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

_Gray,_

_I'm sorry that I was weak and hid behind my magic, according to you. But it's all-right now. That made me determined to get stronger. I hope you train hard as well because I want competition. If I come back and you haven't trained I'm going to be very disappointed. Also, admit your love to Juvia, I know you want her as much as she wants you. Thank you for always protecting me and coming to my rescue. I thought of you as a brother before you kicked me out of the group. Try and get into a habit of keeping your clothes on okay? Until next time Gray._

_From your former team member,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

_Natsu Dragneel,_

_Your so dense, you didn't even realize how much it hurt to hear you kick me out of the group WE made and say I was a replacement for Lisanna! I loved you Natsu, but I was obviously to stupid to know that you would never go for someone like me. Next time we meet I will fight you and show you the pain I am going through right now. But then again I have to thank you, since you kicked me out I'm even more determined to defeat you. You gained my trust then broke it, I hate it! I doubt you would even notice I was gone, we will see. Thank you for saving me but you have just lost all my trust, Next time we meet Dragneel I will make you regret calling me a replacement. Get stronger because I want to verse you with you at your full power._

_From your former team member and lover,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

* * *

After completing the letters I called out Capricorn to deliver them to master and tell him to not give the letters out until they actually notice I'm gone. I waited for Capricorn to arrive before thanking him and sending him back to his realm. A small smirk played on my lips as I looked back in my room before setting off on my adventure. Little did I know my life was going to change so quickly. One moment I am walking on the path towards the train station, I felt my head stinging for a second and realized I was falling. Shutting my eyes I waited for the impact of the cold hard ground, but it never happened. I felt a muscular arm around my waist and a warm breath tickling my forehead. Opening my eyes I looked up and saw a blur of spiky, pale blue hair before everything went black...

* * *

**Yay, another chapter completed and Cliff hanger much :3 You'll have to find out who this mystery person with pale blue hair is hmm? ;) So This chapter wasn't all that adventurous but the next chapter will be so stay tuned! Give me your feedback on it and soon I'll be asking requests for characters maybe in two chapters time yeah Till nex-**

**Natsu: I WASN'T IN IT! *Roars fire everywhere* **

**Me: Winter...**

**Natsu: Oh no**

**Me: CHOP! *Hits with Computer***

**Natsu: Owwwwww**

**Me: heheh :) Now lets continue. See you next time :3**


	3. Chapter 3 Will you join me?

**Me: If you reading this than your still keeping up with the story so far! Yay! Anyway I hope you enjoy this story chapter!**

**Natsu: I'm surprised they are still reading this...**

**Me: What did you say? *Glares***

**Natsu: I-I said... Hey look its Lucy... *Sprints away***

**Me: *Sigh* I do not own fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does. Though I own some of the upcoming characters! Enjoy! *Runs after Natsu***

* * *

Anonymous P.O.V

I could sense her presence, I need to complete this mission for her... When I find her I will bring her back with me. I took out the picture again, Lucy Heartfilia. Golden blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes, also a pony tail on the side of her head. I will find her! I could feel myself getting tired. I was running for a long time considering I didn't want to take the train... Trains... I feel sick already. I shook my head and continued following her presence, It was getting closer. 'I wonder if she's nice, What if she doesn't want to come with me? Will she believe me when I tell her? Will she call me crazy? Will she even want to tra- What the? I had bumped into someone who seemed to be a girl... She had blonde hair and I saw brown eyes. I saw her falling and thought fast. I snaked my arm around her waist and quickly put my right hand on the ground to stop her or me from falling... I have found her. She looked like she was crying, I looked at her once again and she was exactly who I was looking for. Her eyes began to close. Did I really hit her that hard? Oh well I'll just take her to the forest until she wakes up, I want to see those chocolate brown eyes that were enchanting. Picking her up bridal style I began walking in the direction of the forest, ignoring all the weird stares I was receiving.

~20 Minutes later~

Lucy's P.O.V

I squinted my eyes, Why was my bed so hard? Wait... My bed! I shot up and looked around to see I was lying on a blanket in the middle of... the forest? How'd I get here? My mind started replaying the events that had happened at the guild, I turned to look at my right hand... it was bare. So I guess it wasn't a dream, I was soon snapped out of thoughts when I heard some bushes moving behind me. Standing up I grabbed my whip in instinct before looking around "Who's there?" I asked rather loudly.

"Finally awake are we Blondie?" I snapped my head to behind me to see a smirking guy with the same hair as early, It was defying gravity with light blue spikiness pointing in all directions... Like Natsu, He had dark pools of Blue eyes that were dragging me in, I could stare at them for days. He was wearing a white loose shirt, a dark blue leather jacket and Black skinny jeans. He looked like a model with the bad boy look. "Done checking me out?" He snickered, I snapped out of it and turned my now burning face away from him.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said, I saw him looking at me from head to toe than at a picture "Done checking me out?" I snickered with a small smirk gracing my face. His face instantly shot away though I caught a light pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He repeated, mimicking the words I had just said before. I couldn't help but giggle at his actions. He started laughing as well and my heart was beating really fast, though I don't know why. "I'm Lucy" I gave him my hand as he shook it gently

"Livius" He greeted, He gave a toothy smile that I blushed at and mentally scowled myself for 'Don't blush baka!' "Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" I looked at him, he was now dead serious. I shook under his stare, I nodded slowly 'How does he know my name?'

"How do you know my na-"

"Your mother sent me, you may think she is dead. But she isn't, she had to protect you and now she wants you to meet her again." He cut me off, but that wasn't the thing that shocked me, that fact that mama is still alive shocked me.

"W-where is she?" I squeaked, was he telling the truth?

"The dragon realm, she wants you to train so you can have the same power as her," He was still serious "So what do you say blondie, do you want to become very powerful with magic?" Dragon realm? Train? Power? Magic?

"Take me to the dragon realm Bluey," I spoke determined, this was my chance to get stronger and see my mother! "But you still have some explaining to do!"

We started walking off further into the forest, sharing information about each other, arguing about weird things, sharing memories. He told me he was the dragon slayer of ice, 18 years of age, He explained how he got to the dragon realm and how mama was the queen and I am the heir to throne. "I was searching everywhere for Azuron, but no matter where I looked he was gone. I then found a women who looked like you and carried the name Layla, she told me she knew where all the dragons had gone and told me to go with her. We went through a portal to a different realm that had dragons everywhere, she said this was the dragon realm where I would train to be stronger. Now I'm here transporting you blondie to the realm to become the princess."

"Seems like you've had quite the adventure." I giggle before pushing him on to shoulder slightly.

"I could say the same for you." He copied my action though his push sent me back a bit more. We continued this action lots of times and I ended up being able to push him to the ground much to my happiness. I couldn't help but laugh at his pouting, He ended up standing up with leaves all over his back. "You've asked for it now!" He smirked, what was he going to do? That smirk caused me to feel shivers down my spine, I stepped back and he continued to walk towards me. He started chasing me as I ran away. We were having so much fun I nearly forgot about the events that happened earlier today. I turned around to look for him but I couldn't see him, I heard sometime behind me and looked in that direction but was greeted with a tackle to the ground. I feel in to the soft grass and looked up at him. He looked gorgeous with the sun deflecting off his skin. I was to busy admiring his features to realize he was sitting on my waist and pinning my hands above my head. "Looks like I win."

"What are you tal-" I saw him lift one of his hands up and went to the side of my stomach "Don't you dare think of it." the only reply I got was a smirk and ticklish sensation which caused me to laugh uncontrollably "S-S-stop I-it!" I was able to choke out through my laughing fits.

"Stop what I don't understand what you are saying, sorry blondie I don't understand." He continued to tickle me under my neck, under my arms, my stomach. I tried breaking loose to stop him but his grip was holding my hands down and I couldn't squirm that much from under him. It was a good thing no one saw us like this, they would instantly think we were a couple... At least I thought no one was around us.

"I am glad you two are getting along" He stopped tickling and we both snapped our heads towards a lady with blonde hair flowing down to her mid-back. She had chocolate brown eyes and I couldn't help but stare in awe. The next things that came out of her mouth made me feel tears of joy in my eyes. "Its nice to see you again, the new princess! My daughter."

* * *

**Me: Third chapter is completed! WOHOO Now I have a task for all you readers. I need some characters for upcoming chapters, If you could fill in the stuff below it would be appreciated.  
**

**~~~~Form~~~~**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Magic: **

**Guild Location/Color (You'll see why)**

**Hair Color/Length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Type of clothing they wear:**

**Personality:**

**Dislikes/Hates:**

**Likes/Hobbies:**

**Also please add that you agree for me to be use this character for the story. Thank you!**

**Pet (If they have one and don't pick a dragon or other monster, Be reasonable, Like Tiger/Wolf/Exceed/Dog/Cat/Reptile And please give description)**

**~~~~End~~~~**

**Me: So that is about it! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dragon Blood

**Me: Hello Minna-San! So sorry I didn't upload for the last week or something I got busy . So this is the Newest chapter of Lucky wings. Yay! **

** Nastu: Will I be in it yet?**

** Me: Find out :|**

** Natsu: Fine. *Pouts***

** Me: I don't own fairy tail, If I did I would never of thought of these characters :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

_ Recently on Lucky wings:_

_"When I find her I'll bring her back with me"_

_"The dragon realm. She wants you to train"_

_"Take me to the dragon realm, bluey"_

_"It's nice to see you again, The new princess! My daughter"_

Lucy's P.O.V

"M-mama?" I whispered, I could barely hear myself. Being in the shock state I was, I couldn't move or talk.

"Lucy, Thank you for joining us. Your dragon will be here soon, Hopefully" My dragon? I have a dragon?!

"D-D-Dragon?" I whispered once again, I looked at Livius than back to her "Are you really my mama?" I asked quietly but loud enough to be heard, the only reply was a nod.

I was about to say something when a bright, golden flash appeared to my right. I turned to be greeted by a girl looking my age. She had bubblegum pink hair with visible blonde streaks flowing down to her waist, Golden eyes that were shinning in the sunlight. Her outfit consisted of a pink and gold top hanging from her shoulders by a singlet strap, a ruffled skirt that was cream and had a pink belt, cream knee high socks and pink heels, laces wrapping up to her knees. I guessed this was the dragon, not only did she show up from nowhere she also had a star necklace with a dragon running across it.

"Lucy, meet your new dragon Azeal, Azeal this is Lucy who you will be training with. I will meet you back in the dragon realm" And with that she disappeared into thin air, I turend to look at Azeal who was smiling like a child who had just received candy.

"Well come on then! We don't want to wait in the middle of the forest do ya? Livius you too!" She cheered, once again like a little kid. I turned to look for Livius only to find him walking ahead of me, I was about to walk but was being dragged by the new girl I had just met. She started explaining her training and magic I will be learning. What I was going to be learning sounded intense, this continued until we arrived at the realm.

It was absolutely stunning, waterfalls coming out of mid air, dragons flying around, Odd plants and trees I had never seen before and Azeal was turning into a dragon. AZEAL IS TURNING INTO A DRAGON?!

I looked towards Azeal who was shinning a bright gold, a large flash happened and when I reopened my eyes a large dragon stood in front of me. Scales the color of gold and pale pink, Golden eyes and huge wings lined with stars.

"Well come on! Hop on" The cheerful dragon roared which sent an echoing through my ears

"But what if I fall?" You could tell by my hesitation and fidgeting hands that I was to scared.

"Liv here will catch you, his unlocked dragonslayer wings already! So if you fall he will catch you?"

'What are these dragon wings she was talking about?' I was curious so decided to ask. "Um, Azeal... What do you mean dragonslayer wings?"

"Hop on and I'll explain on the way to the palace, I promise it will be fun~" Azeal sang

A small nod was all I replyed, I hopped onto her back and held onto the scales. Livius hopped on after standing up on her back like it was perfectly safe. Azeal began flapping her large extended wings and when she began flying through the sun, rainbows danced off her wings. "As I was saying, once dragon-slayers have learnt their element a secret gift is given to them before us dragons left to support the queen. Once they have learnt the secrets in their gift they can use dragon wings, Any more questions?" Azeal chirped happily.

"Um, just one. Will I learn dragon wings and why did mama need support?" Yes, I was curious why the dragons had to support mama.

"Well, No and yes. Since your mothers is queen of the dragon realm, she had dragon blood inside of her. You do too but most of your dragon blood was removed because if it wasn't you would of died. Layla still wanted you to have magic so she let you keep celestial, one time you unconsiously unlocked your dragon magic and.." A small sigh escaped the dragons mouth.

I placed a hand one of her scales in hope she would continue "Please, I want to know"

"Well when you unlocked it your mother had to use her magic to remove it and it ended up with her nearly killing herself, she used a bit of magic to call us and that's why we all left out students... to lend her magic, now that your old enough to learn all this magic it won't effect you. Well thats all for now" I nodded before looking back to Livius who was still standing, his arms wide open and his eyes shut.

"You know Blondie you should give this a try, just shut your eyes, stand up and open your arms. Let the wind blow in your face, dont worry I'll catch ya if you fall" A small all smirk played along his lips.

"Fine, but if I die your dying aswell" I giggled out before doing as he said, It was a little shaky at first but got used to it. I opened my eyes and looked around, this was fun I had to admit. I felt like I was a dragon, we went through a crowd before coming across what looked like a palace? It had dragons of a variety gathering around, there was so many. In a flash they were all humans, all with different styles.

"Hang on to me tightly" Azeal warned with a stern voice, I lowered down and clung tightly to her scales, "Were going to go fast, ready?"

"Ready" A grin spread on my face from ear to ear, like Cheshire cat.

When I said ready, she zoomed down to the palace slowing down at the last minute. We landed roughly and dust flew up causing the dragons to cough "Damnit Aze, How many times have we told you to not do that?" An unknown deep voice came from the dust, it was probably a guy considering his voice.

"Now, Now i'm sure she was just having fun", There was no doubt that was mama's. She moved the dust to the sides with a swish of her hands, "We can't blame her really" A small giggle escaped the dragons mouth as we got off, without hesitation Azeal flashed a bright light and turned to human.

"Now, Come Lucy. I would like to introduce you to the dragons you shall be training with" How many am I training with?! "All line up in a line infront of me, in the order of how we discussed earlier", the response was a yes ma'am and they did exactly what she said.

"Are these dragons?" I thought outloud before looking over the dragons.

"Yes, these are your dragons. They will train you hard so no complaining" A playful smile made it's way to her lips as it did with mine. "Alright, you will be learning dragon slaying magic for 3 years, 1 year of learning other magic, 6 months of celestial training and 6 months of dragon practice" I nodded, '5 years of training...' She continued "You would of heard about some of these dragons hopefully"

"You mean from people I have met" I spoke emotionaly as I recalled events of my 'nakama'.

"Yes, the dragons you will be working with is the dragons of the 19 elements" 19? I thought there was 20...

"Isn't it the tale of the 20?" She nodded before letting out a slight giggle.

"I am the final dragon, you see I have dragon blood and like Azeal should of told you. You had it to before I removed it" I nodded before turning back towards the dragons.

I looked back towards the dragons as Layla listed the elements I would be working with "The order you will be working in is Celestial, Fire, Sky, Iron, Snow, Earth, Nature, Thunder, Poison, Light, Shadow, Luna, Animal, Crystal, Water, Jade, Steel, Sound and space " 'So many elements to learn' I thought.

"What is the next year of magic I will be learning?" I peered towards mama awaiting an answer.

"Ah, You will be using Requipt, takeover, illusion, Ice-make, teleportation, gravity, arc of time, concealment, heavenly body magic and a few others of your choice, But there is one magic I do not want you to use unless needed this is death magic, Understand?"

"I understand, Please continue"

"During Celestial magic training, you will learn to open gates without keys, opens up to 5 gates, Harvest star keys, Train with dragon keys, fuse with your spirits and lastly be able to use spirit magic. During your last 6 months you will be learning how to unlock the dragon secrets and practicing dragon magic"

"Alright, when do we start?" I asked full of determination

"First thing tomorrow, for now rest up" With that mama Livius and I walked into the palace, Livius showed me to my room which was huge. It had a large queen bed next to two ceiling high windows, Silky pink covers with millions of pillows, A walk in closet with millions of cloths on each side, Desk with pens and papers, a couch and table and a bathroom next to the closet. The walls were painted baby blue and the flooring was wood. It was absolutely beautiful, closing the door behind me I walked to the bed, not bothering to change, I flopped down and soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

(Quick note, In the dragon realm, one day equals 3 days in magnolia)

**~Levy's P.O.V~**

Its been 2 days since I last saw Lucy, I went to her house but no answer. Master has been drinking a lot more aswell. I should go ask him. "Worried about Bunny-girl, I know. Go speak to master to see if he knows anything shrimp" I nodded before heading over, "Um Master... Do you know where Lu-chan went and why she isn't arriving at the guild. The master looked down and soon let out a sigh.

"Lucy left, she was kicked from team Natsu and left letters for everyone" Master quickly pulled a letter from a sack he was leaning on, "give this to your friends" I nodded and read the letter, soon breaking into a sob and choking out Lu-chan, I was soon joined by the people that hadn't ignored her.

"OI! Why are you people crying?" That voice... Him... He caused this! I stood up and stumbled over to Natsu pure hatred in my glare. "Levy what happened here?" I ignored and was soon joined by Gajeel and Juvia. Wendy was still breaking down, Carla was trying to calm her, happy was crying and Pantherlily was in his own depressing aura.

"You... You cause her too... too leave!" I growled and slapped him, followed by a slap from Juvia and a iron fist to the gut by Gajeel. Everyone had stopped whay they were doing and watched the scene.

"Master what's going on?!" That idiot is to dense to see what's happening.

"I think it's about time to tell everyone" Master took a deep breathe before speaking loudly. "Lucy Heartfilia, My child, Has left fairy tail due to you ignoring her and being kicked out of Team Natsu, I'm very disappointed".

Silence.

Not long everyone in the guild let out a shout which most likely rang through magnolia

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**What do you think of that chapter? Once again sorry for taking so long. Please forgive me? ;c **

**So please leave a review and can't wait to see you next time! **

**Bye Minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 5 A Magic Circle?

**Me: Yay! New chapter :3 So I would like to thank everyone for your reviews so far :D I appreciate them a lot, it makes me happy reading your reviews so on with the cha-**

**Natsu: WHAT! WHY CANT I GO TO THE DRAGON REALM?!**

**Me: -pter... Natsu... Haven't I told you what happens when you interrupt me *Evil smirk***

**Natsu: Y-Y-Yes, H-Hey it's ... About time to fight Gray! *runs off***

**Me: Sorry Minna-San Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy tail doesnt belong to me**

* * *

_Previously on Lucky Wings:_

_My dragon?! I have a dragon?!_

_"Let the wind blow in your face, don't worry I'll catch ya if you fall"_

_"You unconsiously unlocked your dragon blood"_

_5 years..._

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

-Natsu P.O.V-

A shout filled the guild hall by the guild members, I looked over to Lisanna she just shrugged. I cupped my cheek with my hand as I felt the small pain from the previous slaps. "Old man! Why'd Luce leave?" Luce loves this guild why would she leave?...

"Don't you brats remember? You kicked her out of Team Natsu for Lisanna to have a place. You all contributed to it, you all ignored he until she cracked," .what? I would never kick Lucy out! She is how Team Natsu was created! What's going on?

"B-But that's not possible... I would never kick her out! How long has it been?" I turned to see Erza falling to her knees staring at her hands. Gray had is hair covering his forehead and eyes and when I looked around I saw people starring into space, some crying and others drowning theirselves in beer. Why don't I remember this?

"Flamebrain... Why did you kick her out?" Gray growled, I fell to my knees, my hair dropping over my face covering it. The guild went silent and I could feel all eyes on me but that wasn't bothering me, my mind was somewhere else. I was like this for what felt like hours until I felt a hand on my shoulders, I looked up with my now lifeless eyes to see a sympathetic smiling Lisanna who's eyes were slightly puffy.

"Natsu-san, If she left... Than we can't do anything about it.. As a guild we must live one"

**-Lisanna's P.O.V- **

Damnit, the spell wore off! Why did I agree to this?! Oh... I remember. Fairy tail please cheer up, I can't take seeing you sad. I just need to have this completed until he.. he find her. Lucy please be careful! I didnt mean for this to happen to you but, I need to protect my family.

_**FLASHBACK: Three months earlier.**_

_I sat in an empty room hands and legs binded to the chair, mouth covered with a cloth and silent tears escaping her eyes. Natsu... Where are you. I tried escaping from the ropes but they only ended up tightening. _

_"Trying to escape them will only cause them to tighten even more," A clocked figure emerged from the shadows, "Now Lisanna," The unknown man pulled the cloth out of my mouth and grinned even more, I couldn't see the top half of his face though as the clock and darkness of the room were covering it. "I have a quest for you"._

_"And why would I do anything you ask?" I growled back, glaring daggers towards them but only earning a large grin if that was even possible._

_"Because I know your family is important to you and you don't want to loose them," Images of Mira-née and elf-niichan flashed through my mind, another silent tear escaped my eye as I recalled memories with them. "See? You love them," The man said wiping a tear from my cheek "and how would you feel if I let you, watch me kill everyone in your precious little guild as well as your older siblings?" I gulped before taking a deep breathe._

_"What do you want me to do?" I couldn't watch everyone in the guild be destroyed infront of my eyes... I have to do what he asks._

_"Thats a good girl, now onto the quest. There's a little celestial mage in your guild, well she isn't just a celestial mage she is the royal heir to the dragon realm. I need to destroy her, but I can't do that with your guild surrounding her all the time," Lucy! Natsu! No... I can't do that to him or her. But Mira and elfman.. I have no choice._

_"And how do I do that? And why do you need to destroy her?" I asked hoping he didn't have a plan._

_"Ah, the fun part. Well here is a ring," He fetched something from his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with different colored gems around it and put it on my finger, I felt a sharp pain like something was stabbed into me "Did you feel that stab? Well that gives you a power to make everyone forget her and it also let's me keep an eye on you so you don't spill any information," _

_"Anything else?" Heck, I'm going to regret this._

_"The activate the spell you need to snap you fingers and everyone will forget her, when your ready, I want you to whisper into team Natsu's ear to kick her out," He took his caught off and smirked "The reason I wish to destroy her is because when she is destroyed, Layla will weaken... And I will be able to kill her... Oh and one more thing don't mention who I am to anyone," _

_"Zeref..." Was all I could mutter out from shock before falling into darkness_

_-.-.-.-_

_I woke up the next day to put my plan into action, wishing I could find a way to stop this._

_As I was walking I heard a voice in the back of my mind and it kept on continuing 'You will have to get Natsu to weaken Lucy's magic by getting him to attempt to kill her, or else..'. As I got to the guild I clicked my fingers and that's when the plan fell into action._

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

Im sorry Lucy.. I clicked my fingers and watched everyone go back to normal, including the people that remembered her. It was back to the rowdy guild, no one remebered Lucy.. Except for me.

**-Lucy's P.O.V- (4 1/2 years later)**

I could feel something warm in bed so I snuggled closer to it, but then I realized something... My bed doesnt have anything to do with heat. I opened my eyes to see a bare chest centimeters away from my face, I looked up to see a certain dragon slayer of mine. His sleeping face was cute and he reminded me of a little boy. A blue haired dragon slayer had been a crush of mine for around 2 years and I know that I'm his crush as well.

"Oi Bluey! Wake up!" I hit him on the head with a bit of force.

"Luccccccceeeeeeeeee, I'm tireeeeeeeeedddddd," Livius complained causing me to growl slightly which made his eyes shot open, he saw my glare and immediately gave in. "Alright Alright, I'll meet you downstairs!" He smirked and I nodded in response before going to the closet to get ready.

Once I was finished with changing I walked out to look in the mirror, observing my outfit. I had long straight hair that flowed down to my ankles and was a whitish-blonde color, which I had asked Layla to change for me, my eyes were still brown but my right eye changed when I did magic. My outfit was black shorts with my keychain and whip, A pink tank top with a katana on the back, black combat boots and my heart necklace that contains all my magic. I moved my finger over my eye as I remembered how I found out my eye changed color...

_**Flashback: 4 1/2 years ago **_

_"Gah! This is to hard, I've already fainted 5 times already," I complained while clutching my stomach, trying to catch my breathe. _

_"Oh please it's not that hard Blondie, you haven't even controlled your own roar," Livius Smirked failing to contain his laughter.. Tsk Baka!_

_"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm not doing it again after this!" I growled through my gritted teeth. I slowly stood up and through my keys in the air, they perfectly fell into place around me floating in mid-air. I put my arms put on both sides of my body, shut my eyes and started absorbing the magic from the keys. When I opened my eyes stars began flowing around my body, I was finally doing it but little did I know was that my right eye had turned bright yellow. "Stars of the night, grant me your power, have the keys circle me! CELESTIAL DRAGON STAR RINGS!" I shouted out, stars from the keys blasted in all directions, cutting down trees and through rocks causing them to crumble._

_"w...ow..." I heard clapping from behind me and I turned to Livius who gasped when I smiled at him. What? Was there something on my face? "Y-Y-Your eye," He stuttered before looking at Azeal who's mouth was wide open._

_"What?" I asked in utter confusion._

_"T-T-That eye... Y-You have the magic circle! It hasn't happened in centuries!" Magic circle? Eye? Sheesh I'm confused. _

_"What's the magic circle?" I stood their dumbfounded, touching the cheek below my eye._

_"The magic circle is when the user of the magic has the ability to unlock a new magic and can be filled with much more magic then anyone, that goes for your mother as well. We need to tell her straight away! This could be what defeats Zeref even!" _

**-FLASHBACK ENDED-**

I smiled at the memory before heading out to be greeted with all the dragons surrounding a dinning table in their human forms, they all had a small box in front of them. I peered around the room in question until someone caught my eye, someone I hadn't seen since i was younger. It was...

To be continued :D

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter done! Sorry it took me so long!, ****Anyway I have a new story so please go check it out! I would appreciate it a lot also don't forget to review some ideas you want me to write about! Im always looking for something new! Tell me what you think of this chapter In a review as well! So until next time! Bye Minna-San! Oh and stay tuned :3**


	6. Chapter 6 Magic in a Necklace

Hey** Minna-San! How are you all doing?:3 **

**Anyway, this is the newest chapter of Lucky Wings! *Celebrates***

**I want to thank all the reviewers and visitors of Lucky wings and those who follow this chapter! I appreciate it so much that it makes me so happy when I get new views or reviews so thank you once again!**

**Natsu: YEEEEEH IM ALL FIRED UP! I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE PERSON IS!**

**Lucy: Me too! Who do I meet!?**

**Me: You will find out soon enough! :3 Lucy please do the disclaimer thingy**

**Lucy: Hai! Crystal does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters Hiro does!**

**-Lucy's P.O.V-**

My eyes met with deep purple eyes belonging to a girl around my age, her lilac hair flowed down to her waist in bouncing curls as she swayed nervously. Her outfit consisted of a white skirt meeting the mid-thigh with lilac swirls and flowers at the bottom, A tight tank-top that shares the color of her hair with violet bows running down the sides and finally her shoes were short white heels. I blinked once again and she copied this action, I couldn't believe she was standing right in front of me, suddenly my legs began to move on my own towards her completely oblivious to the stares from my fellow dragons and crush. She began walking towards me as well, a smile lightly playing against her lips.

"L-Lucy.. Is that you?" I nodded and when we were finally close enough we gave each other a bone-cracking hug, "It's been too long!"

I smiled as a few tears escaped my eyes "I-I-I thought you were dead" I said between small sobs.

"You thought wrong Lulu-chan" I hugged her tightly refusing to let go.

"I did, but I remember people talking about your house burning to flames, I'm so glad your alive Miki-chan" I sniffled.

A forced cough escaped from behind us and I turned my head to see Mama waiting patiently for us to listen. "I bought her here for a reason, Miki said she had made a guild and since I don't want you to spend the rest of your life in the dragon realm," Mama looked towards Miki-chan and gestured for her to continue.

"I was hoping after your training you would like the Join the guild as one of its founders?" My eyes opened widely at such an offer, I was still processing that she had opened up her own guild. "That's if you want and your boyfriend can join as well" She smiled brightly before pointing towards Liv who was blushing a bright pink, I could already feel the heat rushing to my face.

"He's/She's not my girlfriend/boyfriend" We said at once before blushing a deeper color "Stop saying what im saying at the same time!" We chorused once again" I could already hear some of the dragons trying to contain their laughter "Your mean!" We whined at the same time once again before turning in different directions, blushing a crimson red color along our cheeks. Laughter erupted in the room from everyone including ourselves, I peered over to Bluey and our eyes caught one another. A small smirk formed on his face saying 'Your gonna pay for making me blush' of course I sent one back as well saying 'Good luck with that, i'll be getting revenge first', Then we began laughing once again.

After the laughter had died down, Layla finally spoke "So Lucy, What do you say? Will you go off to start your new life in Earthland?" I thought for a moment before replying with a shrug.

"Of course, that would mean that you will have to change your name for safety from him" Layla shivered when she spoke the word "him", But I knew exactly who she meant.

"Okay, I will... But what about my 6 months of training to continue with, mama?" I questioned, her face filled with confusion as she uttered each word.

"Why do you think we all have boxes?" I nodded remembering something about having a gift after Celestial training had finnished .

I watched carefully as the dragon's put the box in front of them each carefully removing a key, the keys went flying around me before stopping in a circular form around me. I counted the keys there were 19, I went to grab the nearest one which was a gold key with a bright red flame on it, each key printed with a different picture on them. "These keys are to teleport us through the gate of the dragon realm" Azeal bowed her head, I put them one of my key rings. Since I had collected keys (And there was a lot), I ended up having 3 different key chains. One for my 10 Zodiac's and Silver keys, One for my star keys and now I clipped a new key chain which was for my dragon keys.

(The keys are all gold but have their symbol: Celestial - Pink Star, Fire - Red Flame, Sky - White Cloud, Iron - Grey Iron circle, Snow - Ice cub, Earth - Brown rocks, Nature - Blue Flower, Thunder - Lightning bolt, Poison - Purple Bubble, Light - Sun, Shadow - Black Smoke, Luna - Night, Animal - Cat paw, Crystal - A silver crystal, Water - Blue bubbles, Jade - Green gem, Steel - A silver steel circle, Sound - A musical note and Space - Planets)

"Thank you Minna!" I smiled brightly before turning to my mother who was staring at the box in her hands, "Mama is that another key?" She just continued to look at it before looking back up to me with a slight smile.

"No Sweetheart, It's a necklace that will keep most of your magic concealed so it wont overflow" She pulled out a chain which had a gem hanging from the end of it, it was amazing. "When you want to use a magic, your necklace will change to that elements color or symbol" I smiled even brighter as she placed it around my neck.

"I love it" I exclaimed before hugging it to my chest tightly, "Thank you" I giggled making her giggle as well.

"Oh but it's also a friendship necklace to keep you all together, so when one of you are in danger the other two will glow as well" I turned on my heels to find Liv and Miki holding their necklace up, Liv had a light blue coloured necklace and Miki had a pink/black/lilac stripped necklace. A large grin spread across my face before turning back to mama.

"Mama, What will I be doing in the next 6 months?" Mama turned to walk towards the window, her hand gesturing me to follow. As we reached the window, I gazed shocked from what was outside the window. It was a obsticle course on the ground and in the sky, There were element dummies lined up along the grass, and practise targets.

"You'll be training to unlock dragon techniques" She peered over to the dragons/human forms and with a small smile she pointed to them "And you will also be going up agaisnt them" I turned to see dragons split into 4 different groups, 5 in each.

"I-I-I'll be v-v-v-ersing all of th-them?" I stuttered turning to the group, Mama giggled in response before nodding and continuing

"You'll also have to verse Livius", I peered towards the Ice dragon slayer who was grinning evilly, this sent shivers down my spine.

"B-B-But" I peered over towards the dragons once again, flickering for Mama to the dragons "I wont be able to verse them all..." I sighed earning a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to the keeper which was a certain fire dragon, Igneel.

"You will only be going against 5 of us at a time!" He gave a toothy grin before being hit on the head by Mama.

"Lucy Darling, In order to pass your test. You must be able to fight them" I nodded in defeat before turning towards the window once again.

"When will I start?" She peered towards the reflection in the glass then back at me

"Right now!" I groaned mentally before walking out the door.

~~~~~~~At the battlefield~~~~

I tumbled across the battlefield, leaning on the ground with one arm and clutching my stomach with the other. I took a risk a peered up to see a flame going towards me, I didn't have the time to gobble it up and let it hit me, pushing me back even more. I slowly attempted to get up but fell with a thump. Who knew dragon's were so tough to fight! I screamed in my head.

"C'mon Luce! Just keep your guard up! Versing 5 dragons isn't very hard!" A blue haired dragon slayer shouted from the crowd.

"Lulu-chan!" Screamed Miki causing me and Liv to cringe slightly, "You can do it!"

"Lucy, Use your magic instead of combat!" Mama yelled from a cloud she was sitting on

I nodded, Slowly standing up and placing my hand on my necklace. I shut my eyes and wind began flowing around my body creating an orb, I opened my eyes and both of them were a deep red though my right had gold circles ranging from small to big. My Outfit changed as well, I had found out a year ago that when I use dragon-slaying magic, my attire changes. I had a red tube-top stopping just below my chest, A black skirt stopping mid-thigh with red flames at the bottom, Red string wrapped around my legs, black slips on's and spirals red spirals going up my arms.

"Fire dragons... Secret technique" I moved my hands to the side as they were becoming engulfed by flames, My hair swayed behind me and I finally shouted out "Explosive Volcanic Flames!" I shot falmes out of my hand at a fast speed slicing and exploding at Igneel, to fast for him to eat. He was pushed back into the trees, My legs began giving up on me. As I was falling I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard ground though it never happened. I felt muscular arms around me and I opened my eyes slightly to see a Livius holding me tightly to his chest before I fell into darkness.

**-Livius P.O.V-**

I was pacing around the room waiting for Lucy to come out, she was pretty wounded after the fight against Igneel. What if she never wakes up? What if she activated dragon blood again?

"Livius, Calm down Grandeeney is nearly done! She will be fine, she was just beaten up pretty badly" Layla said irritatingly though with my dragon hearing I could hear a hint of nervousness in there. I stared at her for a moment before sitting down, though before I knew it I was pacing around.

"Layla" A voice called out from Lucy's room, instantly Layla stood up and I stopped pacing. We saw a white-haired woman walk out and we instantly knew it was Grandeeney, She was wearing a long blue dress reaching to her ankles, her blue eyes glittering with concern. I knew something was up, but I wasnt allowed to know without being sent out of the room by Layla.

I hope everything is fine, It should be right? Its Lucy, She has taken on much worse things. Please be okay... I looked at my necklace and held it tightly.

**-Layla's P.O.V-**

"Layla... We have a problem" I looked over to the sleeping Lucy, her necklace flowing in a rainbow. "She used up most of her magic, she wont be able to continue for a while, That secret technique should have never been used for someone who hasn't yet learnt the easier ones" I nodded quietly before turning towards Grandeeney.

"What exactly happened?" I hope my girl is fine! She had both hands on her necklace, she was lying in a motionless sleep.

"She hurt her magic system, If she didn't have her resistance she would have... she would have... di-" Grandeeney was cut off by Igneel jumping through the window, pure fear found on his face.

"He, He *Puff* He" Igneel was puffing loudly and panting, I've never seen him that distraught before.

"Igneel, Catch your breath and tell us what happened!" Grandeeney ordered, Igneel took a deep breath and looked over at me with worried eyes.

"He's started it" Fear and Hatred were in his words, sending me startled back.

_No that can't be right, It's too early for that! She is nowhere near ready... _

_If his started it and the process becomes complete... he will be coming here for her!_

* * *

**What do you think of the chapter? :D Hope you enjoyed it! Put your thoughts in a review and tell me your favourite part of the story!**

**Well Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**

**Until next time! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 What the memory forgets

**So this is my newest chapter of 'Lucky wings'! Yaaaaaay! Minna-san I am so sorry I haven't updated much I've been so busy with School homework, tests, assignments and practicing for a school assignment! I wouldve updated on Saturday but I participated in the 40 hour famine and I've been stuck with so much school x.x**

**But I promise I will make it up to you with this chapter and a few new characters will be shown throughout this chapter! They are OC that I made them up! Go Imagination! *Holds up sign***

**Gray: What's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me: You'll find out soon!**

**Lucy: Is something going to happen?**

**Me: Something always happens in chapters**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail**_

* * *

_Previously on Lucky Wings:_

_"He's started it" Fear and Hatred were in his words, sending me startling back._

_No that can't be right, It's to early for that! She isn't near ready...  
_

_If he has started it and the process becomes complete... he will be coming for her!_

* * *

**~Layla's P.O.V~**

I watched as my darling daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, walked towards Azeal with a bright smile upon her face. She had done her training and was able to defeat everyone except Livius, He was always a tough opponent. I watched carefully as she was bidding her goodbyes to the dragons before rushing into the palace to retrieve her belongings. As much as I tried I couldn't stop thinking of that day...

**_Flashback: 6 Months ago_**

_"What do you mean he's started it? How did you find out?" Grandeeney growled underneath her breath._

_"I was in Earthland's Forrest, I heard a voice so I went to check it out. There was Zeref at her tombstone chanting words" Igneel sat down next to Lucy and began observing her necklace "Will she be able to defeat them?"_

_"I hope so, but she needs training still" I said sternly, nodding my head before leaving the room._

"Mum... Mum!" Someone snapped me from my thoughts

"Hmm?" I blinked a few times to see Lucy standing in front of me with a worried but amused face.

"You were spacing off for like 5 minutes! I said I have to go now..." 5 minutes huh?

"Sorry Dear... I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss you" I lied, faking a smile which she didn't seem to buy but dropped the conversation anyway.

"Well, I'll see you again soon... Love you Mama" Lucy hugged me, which I returned before bidding her off.

**x~x Normal P.O.V x~x**

Lucy, Livius and Miki jumped through the golden portal leading to Earthland, Bubbly smiles spread across their faces.

"Ah, Finally back to Earthland!" Livius exclaimed, looking at the scenery around him. It was a green meadow with a pond at the back, the field was huge and so enclosed. Mountains surrounded the outside and their was a path leading into the woods... perfect for a guild.

"Hey Miki-chan, you haven't found a place to put your guild have you?" Lucy asked, directing her gaze towards the amazed purple-headed young adult.

"No, but this... This is perfect and its so beautiful" Lucy's smile widened when she saw Miki playing with some animals nearby, 'she never changes' Lucy thought.

"She is like a child"

Lucy turned to see Livius moving towards her, a playful smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah," The blonde-haired mage giggled before looking back at Miki who was talking into a lacrima to someone.

"So.. Luce... I was wondering if you would um..." His cheeks began to heat up a pale pink.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a da-" The dragon-slayer had been cut out by the cheerful voice of Miki

"So, I talked to the magic council and forming a guild was allowed, Now how should we have the guild? Should it be like a mansion? Can it have Lilac flowers in it?!" The over excited girl squealed looking at the two with glittering eyes.

Livius shrugged while Lucy just gave a nod of approval , "Then It's settled! We can get my friend to build the guild with his magic!" And with that Miki ran over to the meadow and set down the lacrima to organize her friend.

"Now, What where you saying?" Lucy raised a brow at the quiet bluette.

"O-O-Oh Nothing!" Livius lied before walking to the exit of the forest, "I'm gonna get us all some supplies." Without waiting for a response, he sprinted into the Forrest leaving Lucy to stare dumbfounded at the now empty forest path.

"What was that all about?" Miki appeared from behind her, obviously watching the whole scene.

"Who knows" Lucy replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Well he is a boy, who know's what's running through his head?" Miki giggled before rushing off to her idea-board which magically appeared.

Lucy smiled at her bubbly friend before walking over to help the new guild leader, heck she didn't know what she was going to get herself into in a few years or two.

**(Lucy's P.O.V ~ 6 months Later)**

"Ugh," A tired groan escaped while I placed my forehead on the guilds table "Damn it Livius, We've been going on missions non-stop!"

"Well, we did get selected for the Grand Magic Games! We need to practice on all the missions we get~!" The Blue Baka exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"Lu-san," A shy voice sung, lifting my head I turned to see a petite white-haired girl standing in my presence "S-Sorry to bother you... but-" Akumi was interrupted by a masculine voice,

"We would like to know when you're going to help us train with our magic?" Kage, A boy a year older than me walked up, shaking his Raven colored hair slightly. "You did promise anyway"

I growled silently forgetting I was going to give them lessons, just when I was about to agree, when another voice joined the conversation

"Are you guys bothering her about training again?!" I shifted my gaze to the approaching orange haired girl, Sasura.

"S-Sorry Sas-san" Apologized Akumi, lowering her head to stare at the floor. I sighed before standing up and heading towards the training grounds.

"Y'all coming?" I shouted not bothering to turn around, hearing the echoing footsteps rushing behind me I couldn't help but grin.

~~~ 1 hour later ~~~

I watched as my other team members practiced against the dummies, trying to improve their magic. I observed each one finding out their strongest powers, I had already found out their weaknesses, powers, strength, personalities ect

I focused on Akumi, she was using her Demonic Angel. Her white-hair flowed done to her ankles from her high pig-tails, usually pale blue eyes were now red, glaring towards her opponent of the round. Her simplest transformation already had them torn up in several areas, she was wearing a long red dress, black spirals on the bottom, No shoes and large black wings floating in a black mist behind her back.

On the opposite side of the field working on the target dummies stood Kage, His Raven hair defying gravity as it spiked out in all different directions. Green eyes focused on the target at hand, I could feel the magic aura flowing around him from where I sat. His black jeans slightly ripped topped with a black shirt and Green sneakers, he was using his shape-shifting magic: Snake and striking poison at the target.

In the middle, Susura was practicing her Dark Ice/Fire Creation: Dragon Soul. Her Orange hair falling to her mid-back from her high pony-tail and gray eyes covered by her fringe. She was wearing a Black and Blue crop-top and black shorts with red chains, sneakers the shade of White. A dragon flowed around her curling up to the sky, Red flames dancing off the ice and Spitting out in all different directions.

"There in proving, aren't they?" I looked down at my necklace to see it glittering, smiling I turned to face the owner of the voice.

"They sure are, We will defiantly smash those games!" I giggled but soon stopped when I saw Livius's expression change to uncomfortable "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"I Um It's nothing! We still on for tonight?" _That was strange.._

"Yeah... But-"

"I'll pick you up later!" I watched as he ran back into the guild, sighing, I turned to continue watching the trio practice

_Whats gotten into you Livius?_

I tried to figure out what had made Livius act so weird but nothing seemed to pop into my head, pinching my temples I continued to be in deep thought. Just when I was about to give up a small scene had appeared and all that seemed to matter was that scene.

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

_A small blonde haired girl chased after two hooded figures that were just about the leave the mansions backyard through the woods, "Wait! Where are you going?" The little girl shouted, trying to get them to slow down. After several minutes of screaming and yelling the two stopped and turned around._

_"Yes Lucy?" A masculine voice replied, taking off his hood to reveal a raven haired boy... Zeref _

_"Why are y-you leaving m-me" Little Lucy choked out through sobs._

_"Don't worry, we will be back for your pow-" _

_"What are you doing near my daughter?!" The Hooded female had been cut off by Layla walking up to the trio "I told you to stay away from her!"_

_"Mama?" The young blonde questioned, peering towards her mother. The hooded lady took off her hood to reveal a dark, green-haired women with chocolate-brown eyes. _

_"Layla, we weren't doing anything, we were simply leaving," The lady smirked before turning towards Zeref "Should we go?"_

_Before Zeref could reply Layla interrupted with a cold tone, "Yes go, and don't come back or else"_

_"I can't promise anything, We need to collect something from this little girl... But we will let her keep it for now... I promise you we will return" The unknown female hissed back before kneeling down to the little girls level "Can I have a hug?"_

_"Lucy don't" Layla growled, though Lucy ignored it and hugged her, not realizing it was a trap._

_"Good girl" Zeref muttered watching the scene unfold, The green-haired women had clutched the side of Lucy's neck, letting a dark shadow sneak into the child's skin from her finger tips. Little Lucy started screaming in pain but quickly quieted down into a whimper, once the hand was released a small heart-like birth mark was formed. The two dark mages __disappeared into thin air._

_(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(_

After the vision everything went black and I suddenly felt light headed

_What was that? Why do I feel so tired... That... That girl... She looked so familiar but who was she... I'll think about it tomorrow..._

_._

_._

_._

**Though none of them new what was going to occur in the future.**

* * *

**So how was that chapter! Little cliff hanger there :3 **

**So sorry once again for not updating in a long time! Please don't hate meh for it. Also sorry for so many time skips, Please leave a review and suggest stories for me to write!**

**Until next time and stay tuned**

**Crystal Out!**


	8. Chapter 8 You're awake?

**Im sooooo sorry for the late update, I've been getting so many assignments for school and it's crazy. We have also been having tests, this is where my time has been going too. I promise I will try and get some more fanfictions up and update as quickly as possible.**

**Livius: Just get on with the storrryyyy they forgive you!**

**Lucy: Livius, You can't rush a work of art!**

**Livius: It's just a story though**

**Lucy: You're hopeless -.-**

**Akumi: P-Please stop fighting**

**Sasura: Once they start its impossible for you to stop it, Akumi.**

**Crystal: All of you shhhhh, Kage please do disclaimers.**

**Kage: Crystal Winter does not own Fairy tail or its characters, Please review and Follow this story.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Livius made his was down the guilds hall, observing the framed pictures on both walls. Finally coming to a stop he turned to face a door with "Infirmary" printed in bold white letters, which had stood out against the brown timber door. Clenching his fist around the door knob her released a sigh and pushed it open, displaying a white room with a small window in the center and the end of a bed, the rest was covered by a silky white curtain. Gripping his hand tightly around the flower bunch he was holding, Livius made his way to the curtain pushing it slightly to show a whitish-blonde haired women sitting up and gazing out the window... She was finally awake.

"L-Lucy?!" Livius whispered in disbelief, gaining her attention.

"Hello Livius," Lucy greeted, smiling brightly towards the stunned dragon-slayer. She turned her head back towards the window before parting her lips to speak once more. "How did I get into the infirmary?"

Livius made his way to bed and sat on the end, staring at the white curtain in front of him. "Akumi, Sasura and Kage brought you here when they saw you faint, I was- We afraid you wouldn't wake up" He sighed.

"How long was I out for?" Livius seemed to tense up before turning to stare at Lucy, eyes filled with worry.

"3 months... you've been out for 3 months" Livius turned to get some water, "If you hadn't woken up, we would have to select someone else for the Grand Magic games"

"3 months... than that means..." Her eyes widened in shock and Livius finished the sentence while filling the glass with water

"The Grand Magic Games are Tomorrow"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy ran down the stairs, her short blue dress waving around her. Her eyes scanned the room looking for her team, once she had found her targets, she rushed over and startled them slightly.

"Have you all packed? Did you train? You haven't picked someone else have you? Did you impr-" Lucy questioned before being cut off.

"Lucy! I told you to stay in the Infirmary!" Livius soon appeared from the crowd, storming over towards Lucy who smiled innocently.

"As for your question Luce," Kage started, his Emerald eyes staring at the cup in front of him. "Yes we have packed and Sasura and Akumi packed for you"

Akumi parted her lips to speak "We did train Lu-san and We haven't picked someone else"

"But shouldn't you be in bed resting?" Sasura raised a brow in my direction, Orange eyes staring directly at me in disbelief, worry and Confusion.

"How could I?! The Games start tomorrow! We need to get on the train and I need to check my bags that you got everything!" Lucy squeaked and rushed to the door, her group trailing behind her.

When they arrived at her room, she quickly ran to the pink suitcase on her bag and opened it, pulling out everything and putting it back in. Lucy packed a few more things before walking to the door, dragging her suitcase behind her. "Well! Come on! We have a train to catch" Lucy said, a cheery smile plastered on her lips.

"So where are we going now?" Livius asked appearing next to Lucy, holding a black and blue bag over his shoulder.

"To the Train station, I want to check in early so we can walk around and prepare" The blonde replied calmly as she observed her surroundings for the Train-Station.

"Lu-San... I.. um, I was wondering who's going to share rooms..." Akumi stated, her Ice-blue eyes staring towards her fidgeting with her fingers. Lucy stopped and looked at the group as if trying to figure it out.

"Well I was thinking one room for girls and one for the guys" Her finger pointing towards to Kage and Livius, than at Sasura and Akumi.

"Okay Lu-San" The white-haired girl replied, swaying back and forth slightly.

"All aboard!" The Driver yelled, catching the group's attention. Running towards the train they quickly hoped on and found some seats; Sasura, Akumi and Kage sitting on one side while Livius and Lucy sat on the other. The ride to Crocous was very... interesting (and loud), Livius was complaining about food and Motion-sickness, Kage and Sasura were bickering about whose magic was better, Akumi was trying to calm down Livius and Lucy was just staring at them. It was like Team Natsu... Shaking that thought out of her head she peered out the window, soon falling into a slumber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Lucy's P.O.v)**

Sunlight crept through the window into the dark room, creating a bright atmosphere. I opened my eyes, only to tightly shut them from the light. Slowly opening my eyes, I adjusted to the brightness of the room and looked around. We weren't on the train anymore, Nor was there any sign of people in the room. Looking at the bed opposite of mine, I saw Livius's bag. Slowly getting up into a sitting position and sliding off the bed, my feet hit the soft grey carpet. Stumbling to the door, I turned the knob and made my way into the dining room. A note was placed up on the dinning table and slowly opening I read:

Lucy,

Not sure if your awake yet but if you are we are letting you

know that we are sight-seeing, they announced we have to be

back at the hotel when the street lamps came on. If you want 

to go looking around, be careful not the run into any guilds all

they are looking for is way to ruin everyone else's teams. 

Stay safe and be home before the street lamps are one,

Livius.

I neatly folded the note and went to the room to get changed, grabbing black shorts and a white tank-top I went to the bathroom to get changed. Once that task was completed I made my way to grab my keys and whip and left the hotel room, locking the door behind me. Walking down the streets, I looked around everything was beautiful, colorful plants hung around windows and doors and interesting statues were here and there. Everything was peaceful... Well.. Was.

"Oi Blondie, I heard you were part of the new guild. Lets see how really good you are" I decided not to turn around if it wasn't towards me, I could hear foot steps behind me and increased my pace. "Blondie! I'm talking to you!" A hand gripped my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. The next thing I knew, I was face to face with two masculine figures from a guild I hoped I wouldn't run into. I was face to face with a dark-haired male looking around my age and a smirking blonde. I remembered the memories of my last GMG, Regret, Anger, Fear and sadness rose over me... this wasn't a good way to start the GMG. Drifting back to reality I peered up at the Dragon slayer who had gripped my shoulder.

"So what do you say Blondie? You wanna see how good you really are?"

"No thanks" I mumbled and starting walking off, only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled in tightly, the squeezing slowly got tighter and I could feel the hot breath of the culprit.

"Wrong answer" He mumbled and I could tell that he was smirking, Squirming was doing me no good and I slammed my head back. Hitting him in the face, he quickly loosened his grip around my waist and his hands shot up to his nose. An Audible growl was heard and he glared harshly at me, wrong move... I just angered one of the twin dragons..

Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

**So what do you think? I am still really sorry about not getting this chapter up sooner ;-;**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter and if you have any story requests you can review it or PM me 3 **

**Thanks for reading this chapter and see ya next time! :3**

**(And thank you for all my amazing followers and your reviews it makes me want to continue writing! 3**


	9. Chapter 9 - The plan

**Welcome back Minna~**

**So this week in school I am going to be having assignments and test due preventing me from writing stories, Sorry!**

**Anyway lets stop chanting on up here and get down to the story! **

**I do not own Fairy tail or Any of its members.**

* * *

_Recently on Lucky Wings:_

_"So what do you say Blondie? You wanna see how good you really are?"_

_"No thanks" I mumbled and starting walking off, only to be grabbed around the waist and pulled in tightly, the squeezing slowly got tighter and I could feel the hot breath of the culprit._

_"Wrong answer" He mumbled and I could tell that he was smirking, Squirming was doing me no good and I slammed my head back. Hitting him in the face, he quickly loosened his grip around my waist and his hands shot up to his nose. An Audible growl was heard and he glared harshly at me, wrong move... I just angered one of the twin dragons.._

_Sting Eucliffe._

* * *

**(Lucy's P.O.V) **

The intense staring began, villagers scattered to their homes while some crowded around chanting 'fight, fight, fight'. Stings growling slowly quieted to a small hiss, "Look around Blondie, You wouldn't want to disappoint all these people would you?" He smirked, gesturing to the people around us. I looked around to see we're surrounded by Villagers with pleading eyes and some smirking, I sighed in defeat. I really didn't want to give the villagers the impression that Lucky Wings were cowards.

"F-Fine" I cursed myself silently for stuttering, just when I was about to pull out a key I remembered my talk with Livius before we left.

_"Luce I want you to promise me something" Livius said in a mono-tone, staring outside the window._

_"Yes Liv?" I muttered, watching him slightly confused._

_"When we get to crocus, I want you not to use any magic what so ever. We can't attract any unwanted attention, If you need to defend yourself use your whip.. but nothing else" _

_"I promise" I nodded determined._

"Shall I start?" He asked, eyeing me evilly.

"I thought it was ladies first" I retorted, placing my hands on my whip.

He snorted and placed his hands in his pockets, "Sure Blondie"

Pulling out my whip I ran towards him, when I was close enough, the whip extended and wrapped around his ankle. He reached down and yanked on it, trying to loosen it. "This is your magic? What kind of mage are you?" and with that he pulled it off and towards him, dragging me with it. As he pulled it out of my grip, I realized something, he wasn't the same from before... he was stronger... a lot stronger.

"What are you going to do now that I've got your precious little whip?" He took my wrist and tightened his grip, I winced slightly and attempted to stare at him harshly which only led to his grip tightening. "You remind me of a fairy I used to know, same brown eyes but only she seemed stronger than you.

"S-Shut it!, I'm only getting started" I growled, pulling my fist back and launching it towards him. Luckily he hadn't noticed it coming towards him as it hit in the temple and causing him to release his grip. I found this chance to kick him in the abdomen and sent him crouching over.

Looking up, he grumbled out "Now, its my turn" He stepped forward and I stepped back and in a split second his fist was lit with light ready to hit me and just as it was inches away from my face.

"Sting-Sama! Sting-Sama!" Sting seemed to freeze and I looked behind him to see a group- No more like a crowd of screaming fan-girls holding up posters and shirts with his picture on it.

"We will continue this fight in the Grand Magic games, Ill be sure of it!" He snarled and sprinted away, leaving me smirking. I turned on my heels and headed the other way, catching a bob of white hair in the corner. I made my way over to see a girl with short white hair, sobbing into her knees.

Not sure what to do I knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, obviously startling her because she jumped a little. When she looked up I couldn't believe it, blue eyes stared directly at me, frightened. "L-Lisanna?" I whispered, the corners of her lips twitched upwards slightly.

~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

I sat across the stoned floor, hugging my knee's tightly to my chest, sobbing quietly. I hadn't noticed there was someone by me until a cold palm placed itself on my shoulder, looking up, I saw chocolate-brown eyes staring towards me worriedly. "L-Lisanna?" She whispered, instantly covering her mouth with her hands as if she said something she wasn't meant to.

"H-How do you know my name?" I gulped, whipping the tear marks from my cheeks.

"I-I over heard someone saying it" She played off, looking away. "Why are you crying?"

"I can't tell a stranger..." My voice trailed off into a barely audible voice "He will find out"

"Who will find out?" She questioned and I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at her... _Was she a dragon-slayer?_

"Z-Zeref" The stranger tensed and clenched her jaw.

"What did he do?" She snarled and looked down towards me, "Who else has he frightened?" I could barely see the features of her face considering it was dark in the alleyway, but her glowing brown eyes somehow made me feel safe.

"I can't say... It's too horrible" We walked out on to the street and she turned to face me... Her face... Her eyes... No It couldn't be. _Lucy...? _

I stood there frozen, Lucy disappeared ages ago... This girl looked exactly like her apart from the hair. "This may sound weird... but you look like an old friend of mine. Lucy Heartfilia"

A dry chuckle escaped her lips and she pulled out a ribbon from her pocket, grabbing a bit of her hair she pulled it up into a side pony-tail. "Maybe because I am, But you can't tell anyone! No one in the guild!" I nodded and she pulled the ribbon out.

Reality took place and I realized this girl was being targeted and I was apart of "Lucy I'm so sorry! I put you through so much pain! Please forgive me, If I could go back in time I wouldn't have accepted it!" Lucy raised a brow questionably and sighed.

"You were part of me getting kicked out weren't you?" She asked, biting my lip, I nodded, "Care to explain why?" Her calm voice only surprised me, wouldn't you be mad if you just found out?

"Well... you see..." I started to explain the story and she seemed to understand, About and hour passed and the sun had nearly set when the story finished. I looked towards her and she seemed to be in deep thought.

"So Zeref threatened you?" I nodded. "I see" And with that she stood up, I pushed myself off the chair as well.

"What are you going to do?" I gulped, her eyes seemed cold and distant.

"I'm not going to do anything, you're going to release the spell during the grand magic games" Once again, I stared towards Lucy as if she was crazy. "Don't worry, during one of my fights, take the ring off your finger and the spell will lift. Zeref wont be able to get to your siblings because they will be with the crowd. After my match finishes I will go and..." She paused and took a deep breath, "I am going to fight Zeref.." Walking off she made the Fairy Tail sign, leaving me in the slowly darkening street.

"Okay Lucy... Good luck" I smiled to myself and looked at the ring on my finger. Bring on the fight Zeref...

* * *

**So this was the next chapter, more fight scenes will be occurring, also for those of you who are wondering where Livius and Natsu are, they will be in the upcoming chapters! Yay! Anyway, please review. If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters please don't hesitate to post! Until next time my fairy friends, byeeee**


End file.
